charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Andras
Andras was the Spirit of Rage, a malevolent spirit with the power to enrage others, by magnifying their anger, until they commit an act of violence. He was also very rageful himself. In 2000, Cole Turner contacted Andras to help kill the Charmed Ones. However, because he loved Phoebe, his plan failed. When Andras took over Cole's body to attack the Charmed Ones, Prue accidentally separated them and Cole vanquished him. According to the Book of Shadows, he was yet to become a full demon. History Cole called on Andras after finding out the Charmed Ones' powers were rooted in their bond as sisters. Andras used his power to turn long-simmering disputes between the Halliwell sisters into rage. Ultimately, the sisters' rage boiled over and caused a magically-amped catfight in which they used their powers against each other, severing their bond and causing them to lose their powers. This was reflected when the triquetra on the Book of Shadows separated. Andras was suspicious of Cole's seemingly ambivalent demeanor, and it was confirmed when he saw him pass up a chance to kill Phoebe. He provoked Cole into becoming Belthazor and then possessed him. Andras then headed to the manor to kill the sisters, but his battle with them was unsuccessful as they had restored their bond. He was expelled from Belthazor's body when Prue deflected his own energy ball back at him. Belthazor then immediately vanquished him with another energy ball for crossing him. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Rage Projection: The ability to enrage others, by magnifying their anger, until they commit an act of violence. * Possession: The ability to control living beings' actions by entering their body. Andras could only possess his victims, beings who were angry. * Shimmering: The ability to teleport in a shimmering manner. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find people or objects. ;Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. ;Temporary Powers *'Energy balls:' The ability to throw spheres of pure energy. Andras had this power while possessing Cole. *'High Resistance:' The ability to survive physical and magical harm. He had this power while possessing Cole. Book of Shadows Andras .]] Andras, the Spirit of Rage, uses anger as a portal to enrage his victims until they commit a grievous act of violence. Although the rage leaves the victim after the act is committed, the violence usually serves a greater purpose, making Andras a powerful foe. The Spirit of Rage has used his abilities to incite wars that lasted for decades and redefined continents. In addition, due to the insidious nature of his work, Andras can be extremely difficult to detect. But because he has not yet ascended to full demonhood, this low-level spirit is vulnerable to the powers of greater supernatural beings. Notes and Trivia * Andras is the name of a demon from the Ars Goetia, the first section of the demonology book The Lesser Key of Solomon. Here, he is described as a Great Marquis of Hell, having under his command thirty legions of demons. Other names taken from this are Asmodeus, Barbas and Shax. * Andras was mentioned by Paige in "The Bare Witch Project". * Andras was also mentioned by Piper in "Sympathy for the Demon". Piper lectures to Paige when she brings back Barbas, questioning why she couldn't bring back someone like Andras or Shax who they knew how to vanquish. ** It is odd that Piper said this because in fact, they didn't know how to vanquish Andras as Belthazor was the one who killed him with an energy ball. But it is possible that Piper just figured that they could have vanquished him with her Molecular Combustion. * While Phoebe was on her computer, a Notepad document was up on Belthazor, listing his "Evil Allies" including Andras, as well as Troxa and Vinceres. Gallery Andras PhoebeColeKiss.jpg Andras Possession 1.jpg Andras Possession 2.jpg Andras Vanquish 1.jpg Andras Vanquish 2.jpg Andras teleporting.jpg RageProjectionMain.gif| 3x07-shimmering-fading.gif Appearances Andras appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Evil Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed